Protection
by BubleeBoo
Summary: Halle Lidner is caught by the Mafia. When a certain blonde is given a very specific task, how merciful will he be?
"I'm really sorry about this'" Mello mumbled as he held a gun to the woman in front of him's head. The woman known as Halle Lidner gave a small nod of her head, as if to say she accepted him.

He was bringing her to the mafia's base, where who knows what would happen to her there. But, Halle allowed it. She brought her hands up to adjust the buttons on her dark blue blazer. She then made sure her matching pencil skirt was proper as well.

With a sigh, Mello pushed open the door. The members looked up immediately and smirked upon seeing the woman. "Got her," Mello said, pushing Halle gently into the room. One man rose and aggressively grabbed her, squeezing her upper arms.

Mello winced as Halle hissed in pain, clenching her teeth. "Quite the looker, you are," he said, turning her to face him before pinning her against the wall. "Gonna make you feel some pain tonight, baby," he said, raising his knee to attack her stomach. She couldn't contain an audible groan.

He laughed, creating a domino effect around the room. He roughly kissed her, making the poor woman squirm. He pulled back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Halle trembled, forcing herself to be strong.

The man looked into her yellow-brown eyes, giving her a sense of uneasiness. "Mello, take her downstairs and teach her a lesson. Don't come back until she can't even walk," the disgusting man said, pushing her to Mello.

Mello nodded and escorted Halle down the metal stairs. "W-what are you gonna do?" she asked, fearful. "My job. I'm not going to do anything unnecessary. Or, maybe nothing at all. I could, maybe I could quit!" he said, clearly overthinking.

"What do you have to do?" she asked. "Rape you," he replied, shameful. Halle blushed. "It's better you than anyone else, Mel," she said. Mello smiled as she used his childhood nickname.

"I don't want to hurt you, scar you, that seriously," he said quietly. She put a hand on his cheek gently. "It won't be 'rape' if I consent, now will it?" she asked. Mello blushed. "Y-you mean it?" Halle nodded.

Halle surveyed her surroundings. It was typical basement, empty except for the dingy mattress in the corner. "Halle, are you sure?" he asked. "Yeah, Mihael, I am."

While Mello was taken aback by the use of his his real name, he still took Halle's face in his hands and kissed her passionately. She deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands trailed up and down her hips, occasionally slipping behind her to give her bottom a gentle pat.

Halle moaned into the steamy kiss, kissing back almost desperately. Mello felt her hands tangle in his hair, making him grow aroused. He moaned as Halle's hands slipped down and began fumbling with his belt. Mello smirked as she pulled it off and slipped his tight leather pants off. He was left in his vest and boxers as he pulled her blazer off.

Halle blushed as Mello began undoing the buttons of her blouse. He pulled it off as he did the blazer before unzipping his own vest. Halle's hands rested on his bare chest while his focused on pulling her skirt down. Both were soon left in nothing but their underwear.

His hands groped her breasts through the lilac bra she wore, making her moan deeply into the kiss happening between the two. Mello smirked upon hearing the glorious noise. Halle stood back slightly before slowly dropping to her knees.

Mello blushed as she made a hook with her finger and used it to pull down his boxers. Mello's member freed itself from the cage it had been blocked in. Standing erect at 9 inches, Mello was quite large. Halle suddenly wrapped her red lips around the head and slowly slid down to the base of his cock.

Mello threw his head back in pleasure, moaning as Halle began to bob. He took a fistful of her hair, forcing the entire 9 inches down her throat. She gagged slightly, but continued, increasing in speed. Feeling pre cum slip onto her tongue, she pulled back. She smiled up at the man, who was panting above her.

He pulled her to her feet where his mouth attacked hers, licking her bottom lip. His hands desperately circled to her back where he began to fidget with her bra's clasp. She allowed him to slip it off of her, revealing her perfect chest. Mello's lips trailed down from her lips to her jaw, then neck, before stopping to nibble her collar bone.

Halle moaned loudly, closing her eyes. Mello trailed down further, making contact with her breasts. She gave a gasp at the first teasing lick. His tongue swirled around her breast before flicking over her nipple. He began to suck on her nipple, nibbling it slightly.

He switched sides, but used one of his hands to fondle the first breast still. Halle felt herself leaking slightly. Mello placed gentle kisses down her stomach, stopping to nibble her hip bones. He slipped down her lilac panties, revealing her wet womanhood.

Halle blushed as he swiped a finger across her womanhood. he brought the finger to his mouth and gave it a lick. "Wet already, are we?" he smirked. She blushed harder, but still managed a slight nod. Mello stood up and lifted her up bridal style.

He laid her on the mattress and began to attack her pussy. Halle moaned loudly, arching her back. Mello nibbled on her clit as he plunged a finger deep inside her. She instinctively bucked her hips, pressing more of her womanhood to his face. He pulled back, smirking. He turned his back and slipped a condom onto himself.

She pouted at his sudden absence, but smiled once she felt something hard press against her. Mello was teasing her with his member. "Put it in," she whispered seductively. He nodded and thrusted himself inside her all at once. Within seconds, Halle let out a cry of pain as he pushed past her virginity,

Mello seemed shocked as he resided in her, unaware she had been a virgin. "Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered, cupping her cheek. "I-I didn't want to spoil your fun," she said, holding back tears. One spilled out and Mello wiped it away with his thumb.

"Go on," she said, squeezing her eyes tight. "Are you sure?" he asked. He refused to hurt her. She nodded shakily, visibly bracing herself. He began slowly pulling out and pushing back in. Her face soon became one of joy, and she began to moan in pleasure.

It was then, as Mello stared down at the blonde beneath him, he realized that he really was in love with this- this picture of perfection. Halle moaned, arching her back as a knot began to form inside her stomach. "M-Mello.." she whispered. "Y-yeah?" "I-I know I shouldn't, b-but I l-love you- Mello!" she climaxed hard around him. He felt himself getting close.

He thrusted twice more before releasing himself. He pulled out of her and laid down beside her, wrapping his arms around her slim waist. Her breasts grazed his hands with every breath she took. "I love you too, Halle," he whispered with his lips pressed to her neck. She rolled over and kissed him softly.

He jumped up and threw her her clothes. Dressing himself, he said, "We're leaving. Let me go get the keys. "

By the time Halle finished, Mello had returned with the keys. He grabbed her hand, led her to his motorcycle, and drove away with the woman he loved. She would have a tough time explaining this to Near, but she was sure the little detective would understand. Driving away, Halle snuggled onto Mello's back, preparing for whatever the world threw her way.


End file.
